1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to semiconductor device packages and manufacturing methods thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to semiconductor device packages with an embedded die and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices have become progressively more complex, driven at least in part by the demand for smaller sizes and enhanced processing speeds. At the same time, there is a demand to further miniaturize many electronic products including these semiconductor devices. Semiconductor devices are typically packaged, and then may be installed on a substrate including electrical circuitry, such as a circuit board. Semiconductor devices may also be installed on a metal layer for enhanced thermal dissipation. This results in space being occupied by both the semiconductor device package and the substrate and/or metal layer, and in surface area on the substrate and/or metal layer being occupied by the semiconductor device package. In addition, additional cost may be incurred by performing packaging, board manufacturing, and assembly as separate processes. It would be desirable to reduce the space occupied by the semiconductor device on the substrate and/or metal layer, and to simplify and combine the packaging, board manufacturing, and assembly processes as applied to the semiconductor device and the substrate and/or metal layer.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the semiconductor package and related methods described herein.